User talk:Masters of Halloween
Re: Hello. I'd much rather have event items grouped together into one image instead of individually uploaded. There are already a lot of images of items I have to sort through and delete, it is rather overwhelming and since the original admins left the wiki there wasn't much of a standard on item uploads. See the EI page "Item:Trick or Treat Tote" to get an idea of what I want to try and do. I would appreciate it if you can do something like that. Since Gaia Online has THOUSANDS of images, I can not image trying to keep up with each item on this wiki the way Gaia and Tektek does it, it would take months of work and months of file titling. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I am currently in the process of creating new image templates and categories for images. Since it is going to take a while, with testing it and setting it up, you can use the GaiaItems template; I can find them later to reedit the license to the right category. Make sure you put h2k* as the starting title, so they can be sorted and easier to find. For example h2k5_GrunnyShirt.png -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) h2k9 page May I ask what you are trying to do please? -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Continued: I will be away for a few hours, so I will not reply instantly. I do plan on going through all the Event pages and creating a proper set up and fixing the spacing, as for now, please leave the pages as is because editing them results in the page becoming broken. I edit wikis without RichTextEditor and I am using Monaco so I don't know what preferences you are editing with, if the pages are appearing oddly to you, please describe them so I can work on it. Many pages were done when I had the knowledge of adding information, so this requires some memory of the events... except for 2003 which I wasn't around for. When it comes to "thumb-ing" and image, you have to add the size or it will automatically shrink and go to the right. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gaia Achievements Looks nice, if it can stay like that with the page squishing it, then go for it. For uploading later, you can use the "images for gaia games" in the upload menu. Clicking on 'special page' and finding the 'multiupload' will make it a bit easier, but remember the URL and link break. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please remember to give the Badge files proper names (move the file with no redirect) and put the url of the badge under the summary in broken form. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to move some of the file names for the badges, as at one point you put "AG" instead of "GA", and then the use of a capital L over a lower case l, so be ready ^_^;; and the badges can be found in the category Category:Images WS Gaia Achievements -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC)